The Crowning Achievement
by Loquacious Lotus Blossom
Summary: Harry and Ginny take their youngest to Platform 9 3/4 for her first year at Hogwarts. This is the story about what the couple gets up to now that they have the house all to themselves. *Please note the title has changed.
1. The Last First Day

Harry and Ginny Potter stood on Platform 9 ¾ watching the shiny red Hogwarts Express train pull away from the station. It was the first time all three of the children would be attending Hogwarts. It would be the last time that the Potters would be sending a first-year student to Hogwarts on September 1. For her part, Ginny was both relieved and devastated. It would be a relief to have all of the kids out of the house, but they were still her babies and tears streamed down her face as she stood on the platform next to her husband.

"I can't believe they're all old enough to be gone. The house will be so quiet," she sighed as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know. I miss them too." He gently kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "But you know, the house will be empty now. We haven't had this kind of opportunity in _years_."

She lifted her head and saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Mmmm. Is that so?" She murmured before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe we should get home to take advantage of this…opportunity?" A naughty smirk spread across her face.

* * *

Before she had time to realize what had happened, Harry had guided her out of King's Cross Station and Apparated them home. They were barely inside the front door when Harry turned and attacked Ginny with his mouth, pushing her up against the door. He started with her neck, nibbling his way up to her ear. He ran his tongue around the outside shell of her ear before pulling her earlobe between his teeth. She could feel his breath on her neck, in her ear.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned under the assault of his mouth. Ginny's hands roamed over his sides and back until she slid a hand under his shirt and stroked his skin. One of Harry's hands cupped her bum to pull her flush against him while the other hand moved up to her breast.

"Let's move over to the couch," he panted.

"Uh-huh," she gasped in agreement.

Harry moved both his hands to support her bum as she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her aching centre against his hardness and her breasts against his chest. Even through their clothing, her nipples were stiff and she relished the sensations. They both groaned at the contact. He manoeuvred them clumsily around the furniture and over to the couch, nearly tripping over his own feet and the coffee table, but he managed to keep his grip on his wife before they collapsed together on the couch.

Ginny nearly had the wind knocked out her with Harry's weight on top of her, but he adjusted his position and kissed her. It was a frantic kiss with his tongue darting in and out of her warm mouth. The kiss held all of his desire for her. She buried her fingers in his hair to pull him in closer and hold his mouth to hers. All the while, she knew this wasn't enough for her and wiggled her hips against him trying to elicit just the right pressure to soothe the aching she felt between her thighs. As badly as she wanted him, she was having a difficult time moving her entire left side because of the back of the couch. Harry also seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with his leg dangling off the front side of the couch, trying to balance himself so as not to squash her.

"Harry, let's get more comfortable," she suggested, pushing him slightly off of her. She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt while he removed her trousers. The remainder of their clothing was quickly discarded and Ginny led Harry over to the coffee table and laid him down on it. He looked at her expectantly for a moment before she straddled him. She was already quite wet and eager for their lovemaking. But at the same time, she wanted to enjoy this moment with just the two of them in the house. They didn't need to rush. They had all the time in the world.

From her position above him, she rubbed her wetness against his cock.

"Uhhhh, Ginny. What are you doing to me?" he moaned and caressed her outer thighs and bum while she took her time teasing him.

"Oh, don't worry, baby. Just be patient," she whispered in reply. She didn't allow him to fully penetrate her. Using her hands on his chest for leverage, she slowly brushed her clitoris against the head of his shaft, spreading her wetness between them. She felt a tingling warmth overtake her body, not an orgasm but a very pleasurable sensation.

"Come on, Gin. You're killing me," he rasped out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back on the table. He gripped her thighs more tightly trying to push her down fully onto his erection.

Ginny just smiled wickedly revelling in the power she had over him at this moment and resisting his efforts impale her with his penis. "Why in such a rush, love? There's no one to interrupt us now."

"Why? _Why you ask?_ Because I want you so fucking bad. I just want to pound into you and feel you around my cock. Please," he begged.

"Since you asked so nicely," she giggled and sank down onto his rigid cock unhurriedly controlling the speed with her legs. They both moaned at the feeling when he was finally buried inside of her. Ginny savoured the feeling of fullness inside of her while grinding herself down onto Harry. Her initial pace was leisurely, but Harry was impatient. He kept trying to speed up her rhythm which she steadfastly resisted. Once he accepted that she was not going to be rushed, he laid back to enjoy the ride. His hand moved up to her full, pale breasts, caressing her mounds before lightly pinching her pink nipples. He moved one of his hands to stroke her clit. "Oh god, yes. _Yes, Harry._ Right there! Don't stop!" She screamed. Ginny wasn't accustomed to hearing herself yell so loud during their lovemaking, but they also did not typically have sex in the living room where the kids could walk in and find them.

Ginny's rolled her hips harder and faster as she rode him and felt the pressure build. She noticed the squeaking noise of the table, but it seemed stable enough so she just pushed harder. Harry swirled his fingers on her mound at a quicker pace. Soon she had reached her peak and was calling out his name, "Harrryyyy! Fuck yes! Ahhhhh!"

Harry clutched her hips and helped to accelerate the speed of her movements. Within a few moments, he was shouting out his own release as he emptied himself inside of her. She slumped forward on top of him and indulged in the feeling of their bare chests touching, listening to his heartbeat slow down. She sighed contentedly and turned her head to look into his eyes. "I love you," she said simply.

He leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, too. Can you believe that this is our life now? Hot, sweaty sex anywhere in the house?" He waggled his eyebrows waiting for her reaction.

She just laughed and wiggled herself against him where he was still inside her. "Mmmm. Maybe I could get used to this."

"But now, I think you need to get up because as brilliant as that was, this table is not very comfortable."

"Really? I thought we might go for round two." She sat up on top of him, still intimately joined together and gave him a devious grin as she writhed against him. She felt him harden again inside of her.

He pushed himself into a half-sitting position and grabbed her bum to keep them joined. He kissed her thoroughly. "I may be ready for round two, but I need a different position. There are so many options now that we have the house to ourselves. No need to limit it to this tiny table for next time."

"That sounds like a challenge, Potter. Where could we go? Hmmm. What about—" Ginny broke off her sentence as they heard the Floo flare. They both whipped their heads in the direction of the Floo to see Ron and Hermione stepping out. She looked back at Harry. They stared at each other with identical looks of panic, but both were unsure of what to do. Harry tried to hold Ginny closer to him to keep her bare breasts covered.

"Hello," Ron called out in greeting before realizing the situation. "Ugh, you two. Seriously!?" Ron didn't know which direction to look so his eyes darted around the room attempting to avoid seeing his sister and his best friend in this position.

Hermione patted his arm and stared straight ahead not looking at the Potters. "Ummm, you didn't say goodbye when you left King's Cross. We were worried about you. And we had this gift for Ginny's birthday that we've been meaning to give you." Hermione held out her hand and revealed a little sculpture.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. "Oh. Thank you, Hermione. And Ron." Ginny tried to get a clearer view of the sculpture, but couldn't make out much. She glanced around the room wondering what to do. "What is it?" She blurted out.

"It's a sculpture of a crown. It's meant to be lucky for the owner."

"Looks like they've already gotten _lucky_ if you asked me," Ron mumbled under his breath.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Annoyed with Ron's hypocrisy given how many times he and Hermione had been less-than-discreet. Although, this situation was more embarrassing given that Harry was still inside of her. Well, not really anymore since he had gotten soft and slipped out, but he had been when they Flooed in. Now that she had gotten over the initial shock and knowing that Ron and Hermione would most likely be the most embarrassed of anyone in the room, Ginny moved to get up. Harry held her next to him, "What are you doing?" He hissed. "Don't leave me naked here."

"Don't worry. I'll get them out of here. And it'll be fun." She patted him on the shoulder and walked over to the couple. Ron kept his eyes glued to a spot over Ginny's head. Hermione looked down at her feet. Ginny took the crown sculpture out of Hermione's hand and examined it. It was quite a lovely little sculpture, shaped like a crown and carved out of white marble with little green and red semi-precious gemstones adorning it. "Oh, it's even lovelier than I could see before. Look, Harry, these green stones match your eyes." Harry just grunted his response from his spot on the table where he was trying to keep his bits covered. "Thank you so much for this, I know just the spot for it our room. It will bring us…luck. Maybe I should call it the orgasm crown." Ginny was trying to hold in her laughter.

After that comment, both Hermione and Ron looked directly at Ginny's face for the first time since they arrived. They had matching shocked expressions on their faces. "Did you want to stay for dinner?" She asked through her sniggers.

This seemed to trigger action from the Weasley couple. "I'm glad you like it. We'll talk to you…later. Harry, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Without waiting for a reply, she led Ron to the Floo.

After they had left, Ginny turned to Harry and they both dissolved into uncontrollable laughter.

Once they had calmed down a bit. Harry asked, "The _Orgasm Crown_?" He gestured to her sculpture.

"Yeah, I plan on getting quite a bit of _luck _from this little beauty. But maybe we need to try it out in each room of the house to see which one is the luckiest. Would you like to help me test it out?" She turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hell yes!" He followed his wife to see what they could get up to with the _Orgasm_ _Crown_ and an empty house at their disposal.

_Author's Note: So those who know the origin of this know. Hahahaha. This was not what I expected to write today, but since today is the day that Lily Luna would go to Hogwarts as a first year, it somehow seems appropriate. But, as you can see, the fic is really about what the parents want to do when the kids are out of the house._


	2. Up in Smoke

Ginny was just walking down the stairs when she heard the Floo and Harry's voice calling her.

"Ginny? Ginny? Love are you home?"

She hurried into the living room to see Harry's disembodied head in the fireplace. She knelt down in front of the fireplace to better see her husband of eighteen years.

"I'm here. Is everything alright?" She could tell by his expression that something was going on.

"Well," he began slowly. "We've had a break in that big robbery case and several arrests. I've been delayed at work for probably about an hour."

"Oh. But tonight? We have-"

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there, but can you get dinner started? I will definitely be home before they get there, but I won't have time to cook."

"Oh, ummm. Sure, I guess." She paused before whispering, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"You'll be fine. You are a perfectly competent cook. No one has starved under your watch," he assured her teasingly.

"Yeah, but I thought we were trying to impress them. We both know you are the superior cook in the house." She sighed remembering the last time she tried to cook for guests and how she burnt the meat to a crisp.

"Ginny, you can do this. All the ingredients are in the cold box and the recipe is on the counter. I already made the treacle tart, so if you can do the Shepard's pie, at least get it started, I should have time to make the green beans and finish everything up when I get home. Do you want to see if your mum can help?" he asked with the barest hint of amusement in his voice.

Ginny bristled at the suggestion of calling her mum for help. "No," she replied sharply. "I can do this."

Harry knew that she would most definitely _not_ want her mother's help tonight. While Ginny loved her mum's food and was always happy to get a care package or extra leftovers from the Weasley matriarch, she did not enjoy the process of cooking in general and even less so with her mother. Molly always lamented how Ginny needed to learn to properly cook for her family. She was in no mood to have her mother trying to teach her how to cook again or hearing the lecture about a woman's role in the household.

"Only if you're sure…" he began.

She rolled her eyes at her husband and gave an exasperated huff. "Please, we both know that I do not want Mum's help with this. I best be off to cook your Shepard's pie."

"Bye, love. And thank you. I'm sorry this happened. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Bye. I love you." And with that, the Floo call was disconnected. Ginny sat back on her heels for a moment and gathered her thoughts. _I can do this_, she told herself determinedly. She lifted herself off the floor and headed to the kitchen with a sense of purpose.

* * *

Over the years, Ginny had learned to cook just enough that she could reasonably feed her children and herself when Harry was busy with work. But they both knew that he was the one with significantly better skills in the kitchen. _Well, I do have some skills in the kitchen. Just maybe not cooking skills._ A smirk curved her lips as she recalled some of the naughtiness they had gotten up to in the kitchen over the years. But those times had been few and far between with a busy household full of children.

She glanced at the counter and found the recipe Harry mentioned. Just above that spot was a window with a ledge where she noticed her new favourite piece of art; a sculpture of a crown. It was smooth and carved from white marble, but also clearly old. Some of the small details had been worn flat over the years. The green and red stones on the crown were stunning. Ginny knew they were not expensive stones, but they were lovely just the same. And when they caught the sunlight just the right way they almost seemed to glow from within. It was supposed to bring luck to the owner in some way. Ginny was unclear about the specific magical powers the crown was supposed to hold. She had jokingly named it the Orgasm Crown because Ron and Hermione had given it to her when they arrived and the Potter residence unannounced and caught Harry and Ginny having sex in the living room three days earlier. It was the same day that the Potters and the Granger-Weasleys had taken their children to Platform 9 ¾ for another year at Hogwarts. It was the first time, however, that all three of the Potter offspring were away at school.

At the thought of her children, Ginny's face fell. Suddenly she felt the emptiness of the house seep into her body. The loneliness of all of the unoccupied rooms and knowing that she wouldn't see her babies again until the holidays was like a weight on her chest. It was her new normal. _But now is not the time to wallow in this sadness. There is food to be cooked._ She squared her shoulders and looked at the recipe. _Beef, carrots, peas, onions, stock, potatoes._ She collected the ingredients from the cold box and the pantry, laid them out on the counter and began to peel, dice and chop. Molly had tried for years to teach her daughter how to use magic to complete these mundane tasks, but Ginny had never gotten it quite right. "Intention is most of magic," she said quietly mimicking her mother. Ginny's peeling spells always resulted in most of the vegetable being "peeled" with precious little left behind for cooking. Her dicing spells left unevenly sized pieces of food, some as large as a die, while others were almost like tiny pieces of sawdust. Given their important dinner guests that Ginny desperately wanted to impress, she thought it best to not use magic lest it go awry.

The repetitive nature of the task lulled Ginny into a more sanguine state until she nearly cut off her finger. "Fuck!" She screamed to the empty room. She ran to get a towel, praying that she had not contaminated the food with her blood. Using her wand, she cleaned and healed the cut.

"Haa-rrry," she groaned. "Why did you have to work late tonight of all nights?" She sighed and got back to work. It was time to start actually cooking the food. Boiling the potatoes. Sautéing the vegetables and beef. Ginny started humming a little tune to herself as she worked.

* * *

This was how Harry found his wife about 30 minutes later. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching her as she moved. Harry admired her shapely bum as she leaned over to place the Shepard's pie in the oven. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. Even after all this time, he was desperately attracted to his wife. All he could think about was bending her over the kitchen table and thrusting into her from behind. Silently, he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her neck.

"Oh, Harry. I just put the pie in the oven." She sighed and leaned back into his embrace while his hands caressed her hips and midsection. Her head rested on his shoulder while he inhaled her sweet scent that was now mingled with the smell of the food she had prepared. His lips nibbled her neck and up to her ear. Pressing his erection into her bum, he held her close while his hands crept up her body to cup her breasts. He massaged her breasts through her clothing while she wiggled against him for a few moments.

"You look amazingly sexy cooking. Why don't you do it more often?" The self-satisfaction in his voice was evident.

She turned in his embrace. Giving him an exasperated look, she waved her bandaged finger in his face. "Because I nearly cut off my entire fucking finger today!"

"Oh. Well, at least you didn't ruin the food!" He cheerfully countered as he gently kissed her bandaged finger before moving on to kiss her full on the lips. His hands slid from her waist down to her arse where he pulled her against him grinding his hard-on into the juncture of her thighs. The kiss was slow and leisurely at first but quickly deepened into something more urgent. "Do you think we have time before they get here?" He murmured against her mouth.

"Definitely," she replied breathlessly as she clung to his shoulders for support. "But we probably should be quick about it."

"Mmmm, good. Over here, then." Harry clasped her bum and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and walked them over to the kitchen table. He set her down so she was sitting on the edge of the table and proceeded to pull her shirt over her head. "How is it that I think you are hotter now than when we were kids?" He whispered before his wife removed his glasses and placed them further down on the table, out of the way. He was close enough to her to see her without the aid of his glasses and leaned in to look her in the eye.

Ginny was still for a moment staring into her husband's emerald eyes and grinned. "Well, you, darling, are definitely far sexier than when we were kids." She slid his Auror robes off of his shoulders and attacked the buttons on his shirt. Once the shirt was open, she ran her hands up and down his muscled abdomen. "I don't seem to recall abs like this when we were kids." Harry groaned as she lightly scraped her nails against his skin. Her hand moved lower and unbuttoned his trousers. Before she could do much more than stroke him gently through his pants, he kissed her deeply as he reached his hands around her back releasing her bra. Now that they were both topless, he gently pushed her down on the table. Starting off slowly, he cupped her milky white breasts and licked her rosy nipples. He started sucking and nipping at her left breast as she grabbed his unruly hair and cried out, pulling his head closer to her body. He switched to give the other breast his attention as well.

"Remember when we got this table?" he breathed in between kissing his way down her belly and unfastening her jeans.

"Mmm-hmmm. After James and Fred lit the old one on fire a few years ago?" She puffed. Harry could tell she was having trouble focusing on the topic at hand. He loved distracting her in this way.

"Yeah, and I just realized that I don't think we ever gave _this_ table a proper christening in the Potter household."

"Ha!" Ginny propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her husband. "So you wanna fuck here on this table? Where we have eaten countless meals with our children? My parents? Our friends? Where we are hosting our guests later?"

"Ummm, yes?" He hesitated unsure if she was excited about the prospect of making love on the table or if she had some other objection.

"It's about time!" She called before leaning back on the table waiting for him to continue.

With that encouragement, Harry quickly rid her of her jeans and knickers and adjusted position so he could better access her. He paused to look at Ginny, laid out naked on the table. Her hair spread out like a ring of fire and light around her head. Her smooth pale skin with a smattering of freckles, more on her shoulders and arms, but still a few on her chest and abdomen. Her breast heaving from her arousal. Her legs spread wide waiting for him. The red curly hair between her legs was already damp. He sat down on the chair in front of her between her thighs. He softly caressed her curls with his fingers and inhaled her sweet scent of arousal. Harry began to lap the insides of her thighs with his tongue. She groaned her impatience as he licked and sucked her inner thighs, her folds, but didn't delve deeper. Yet.

"Haar-rryyy. Please." She panted while trying to push his head into the spot that she wanted. He smiled to himself against her thigh. He could feel her impatience as she bucked her hips looking for the delicious friction to soothe her ache. Deciding that his wife had been patient enough, Harry slipped his tongue between her folds and licked her slit as she moaned in satisfaction. He slid two fingers inside of her the way he knew she liked which caused her to cry out with need. Ginny just kept whimpering, "please" and "yes" so Harry could tell she was getting close. She gyrated her hips while he moved his tongue faster against her clit and within moments he felt her inner muscles tighten and she screamed her release.

Completely spent, Ginny lay limp on the table trying to catch her breath while Harry stood and shucked off his trousers and pants. "Come here, love." Harry pulled Ginny up off the table and positioned her on her feet, bent over the table. "When I came home, this is all I could think about. Bending you over this table and fucking you until you can't see straight anymore," he confessed as he tenderly stroked her back.

Ginny peered over her shoulder at Harry with a mischievous grin and a waggle of her eyebrows, "Don't let me stop you. Go ahead and fuck me until I can't see straight. I'll just use your glasses."

He chuckled at her cheeky response. That was just one of the things he loved about Ginny. Even in moments like this she never lost her sense of humour.

Harry ran his hands over his wife's hips and arse before taking his erect member in his hand and positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned forward and whispered, "Ready?"

"You're such a tease. Just fuck me already!" And with that Harry pushed his cock inside her. They both groaned as he filled her.

"Merlin, Ginny. You feel…"Harry lost his train of thought as he got caught up in the sensations of his manhood encased in Ginny's body. He revelled in the velvety wetness gripping him. But he didn't let himself bask in those feelings too long or he risked coming imminently. He was determined to make Ginny come again. At the edges of his consciousness, he thought maybe the table had moved, but he wasn't focused on that right now. With one hand on her hip to keep her in the right position, his other hand snaked around her body to massage her clit. She moaned and pushed her bum back to meet his movements using the table for leverage. He could sense that she was close to coming undone yet again, so Harry thrust into her moist pulsing centre. In and out while he swirled faster and faster. Ginny arched her back and cried out as she reached her peak. Harry felt her orgasm squeezing his penis and he let go. He climaxed inside her. His muscles relaxed after his release and he sagged into her. It was now that he became conscious of the fact that there was not much supporting her. At some point during sex, they had pushed the kitchen table several feet closer to the wall than it had been when he got home. Ginny was still bent over but instead of most of her torso resting on the table, only her hands could touch the table now.

As his cock slipped out of his wife, he pulled her to stand up with him and kissed her. They held each other smiled for a moment. It was then they saw the smoke.

"Shite! The Shepard's pie!" Harry yelled and nearly knocked Ginny over while running to the oven. He opened the oven door and black smoke billowed into the kitchen. Between the smoke and the fact that he hadn't put his glasses back on, Harry wasn't quite sure how bad it was. He grabbed his glasses off the table and an oven mitt from the drawer and pulled their carefully planned dinner out of the oven. The Shepard's pie was burnt beyond recognition. The mashed potatoes on the top were scorched to the point that they resembled ash on the top of the dinner.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, her eyes as wide as saucers. "What are we going to do for dinner? What time is it anyway?"

Harry glanced at the clock. "They'll be here in 25 minutes." Shaking his head he tried to think of solutions. "Maybe we could ask your mum to cook something? Maybe she has extra food?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side and near-frantic look. "Seriously? My mum would ask too many questions. And I'd have to hear her lecture me about learning to cook. Again. And we still have to get ready!" She motioned down to their still-naked bodies. "Is there any other food in the house?" She started digging through the cold box to see what else they could pull together with little time. "Harry, why the hell do you have to be so damn sexy? I _told _you that I shouldn't be put in charge of dinner! Even when I do everything right, you distracted me and dinner is still ruined!" The panic in her voice evident at this point.

"My fault? I am a wonderful cook!" At that moment Harry's eyes caught on Ginny's new sculpture. _The Orgasm Crown_ as she had dubbed it. "The Orgasm Crown made me do it!"

"What?" Ginny looked back and forth between Harry and the sculpture before bursting into laughter. She laughed so hard tears were rolling down her face while Harry awkwardly stood still waiting to see what she would do. "Really? That's what you're going with?"

Harry had no idea what to say. She was right. Dinner was ruined because of his behaviour. But as soon as he saw her, he just had to have her right then and there. And even now, he couldn't regret actions. He saw her nude body and just wanted to bend her over the table again.

"Harry! _That's not helping._" She gestured to his rising penis.

"Right. Ummm. Let's get dressed. I'll come back and get the kitchen cleaned up and then what if I get some takeaway? I can Floo over to the Leaky Cauldron? Hopefully, Hannah can have it ready quickly?"

With a tentative plan in place, they both went about their own tasks to get ready for their dinner guests.

* * *

Twenty-three minutes later Ginny walked downstairs into the kitchen ready to greet their guests. She couldn't remember that last time that she had gotten ready so quickly, but despite the rush, she still thought she looked pretty good. She managed to spell her hair into a stylish updo which was faster than wearing it down as she usually did. Her light blue, tea-length summer dress was cinched at the waist and flared out around her hips. The dress along with the strappy sandals she wore conveyed a casual and effortless sophistication.

Ginny walked to the kitchen to see Harry unpacking the food from the Leaky Cauldron. True to his word, Harry had gotten the kitchen ready for their guests. The table was back in its proper position and even the smell of the charred food had been spelled away.

Once she was satisfied that the kitchen itself was ready for their guests, Ginny took a moment to take in her husband's appearance. His perpetually messy hair was as unmanageable as ever, but the rest of him was quite well put together. She found the juxtaposition of his unkempt hair and the neat clothing incredibly attractive. He wore a simple cream button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of khaki trousers. She was particularly fascinated by the way the material hugged his bum. All she could think about was grabbing a handful and pulling him close. _Merlin, what is wrong with me today?_ she wondered. _We had sex less than an hour ago._

"There you are, love. Hannah was so great and everything was ready for me when I got there. And see, we have one minute to spare! I'm sorry about jumping you earlier and ruining dinner, but you…I just couldn't keep my hands off of you. I don't know what came over me." Harry droned on about how amazing the sex had been and how sorry he was while he continued setting up the food.

And then she saw the owl tapping on the window over the sink. Ginny opened the window and took the letter from the leg of the small, tawny owl. It reminded her a bit of Pigwidgeon because it was tiny but determined. She read the letter and sighed in resignation.

"They're not coming."

"What?"

"Yeah, they 'Regret to inform us but they are unable to attend this evening.' Ugh. All that effort for nothing. And now we have all this food!" Ginny threw the note down on the counter in frustration and waved her hand towards the mountain of food Harry had just unpacked and set up neatly on serving trays.

"Eh, don't worry about it. All the _effort_ as you put it was definitely worth it on my side. And come on, you still eat like a horse. This food will all be gone by tomorrow." He shrugged and started spooning food onto plates for just the two of them to eat.

She pulled out her wand and muttered an Incendio spell and the note curled up in flames. On the little shelf on the wall, she noticed the Orgasm Crown sculpture. It seems to glimmer and gleam from within. This was more than just reflecting the light from the sun. She stared at it curiously never having noticed that before. "Harry," Ginny cut in while she stared at the sculpture. "Harry? Do you see the Orgasm Crown, how it's glowing? Have you ever seen it do that before? I didn't think that was part of its supposed power."

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. I don't think it was glowing just now, but maybe when I first got home from work."

Their eyes connected. "You don't think…?" Ginny's question hung in the air. But as she continued to stare at her husband, she felt a surge of desire for him. Glancing at the Crown, it seemed to gleam just a bit more, but she wasn't certain. "Maybe we should move this to another room where getting…lucky won't cause us to starve or burn down the house!"

Ginny grabbed her crown and moved it to the home office. _This room could use a bit of luck, _she smiled to herself. _Because luck matters._

* * *

_Author's Note: I feel like I need to take this opportunity to acknowledge everyone who has supported me in my writing effort. All my friends in our Discord server (The Ginny Lovers in case anyone is interested, let me know) have been a lovely community of support. Specifically, I wanted to thank deadwoodpecker and Valsays. They have listened to me and bolstered my confidence when I was scared to post anything. And get to listen to me whine when I have a bad day. My friend Luke (iKingBearII) has supported me even when I had to ask the hard questions (and yes, you know what I mean). Gin110881, who I know I can always trust with my work and pushed me that there was more to this fun little fic. And how could I forget Meyer1020 and mousewords when we trying to figure out who was coming to dinner!_

_If you would like to suggest a room where Harry and Ginny will get lucky with the crown, send me a PM. I have a few ideas, but I'm open to more._


End file.
